The goal of this project is to supplement an alcohol use disorder (AUD) intensive outpatient treatment program (IOP) with a brief, novel, and behavioral economic intervention (substance-free activity session [SFAS]) that increases the salience of delayed rewards and engagement in patterns of goal-directed substance-free activities. The aims of this proposed project are: 1) to develop a treatment manual that extends the SFAS intervention, which has been shown to reduce alcohol use and problems among heavy drinking college students, to an adult AUD population and 2) to evaluate the SFAS as a supplement to an intensive outpatient AUD treatment. The SFAS will include booster contact in the form of text messages/emails that provide ongoing feedback on activity patterns, goal pursuit/progress, and personalized information on locally available substance-free activities for one month after the intervention session. The study will evaluate the efficacy of the SFAS as an adjunct to standard IOP treatment in the context of a randomized pilot trial in reducing drinking levels, drinking-related problems, and increasing substance-free activity engagement. The method for the proposed research will be a randomized 2-group (Treatment as Usual + SFAS vs. Treatment as Usual + Sleep Hygiene and Nutrition Education) pilot trial with 50 AUD treatment-seeking patients from an IOP alcohol treatment facility. Participants will receive booster contact for one-month post the intervention session. Follow-up data will be collected three months post baseline (two months post booster contact). During the period of award, the applicant will undergo advanced training in randomized clinical trial intervention methodology, obtain training in the science of utilizing technology for interventions, and obtain training in analyzing longitudinal data. This will prepare the applicant for a career in developing and evaluating brief motivational interventions for alcohol misuse. Results from this project will inform future research on effective AUD treatment and potential dissemination of this intervention to treatment programs.